Halloween Reunion Party
by WerehogsMoonLight
Summary: Amy Rose decides to throw a Halloween/Reunion party at Rouge the Bat's residence. Still haunted by the memory of her beloved Sonic leaving her behind, she wonders if she'll ever see him again, but will she? Mainly SonAmy, some KnuxRouge.
1. Chapter 1: Undying Hopes Lastly Rest

**This is my FIRST EVER Fanfiction. I wrote this back a couple of years ago, so there is likely to be errors in it. Hope ya all like! Enjoy! All characters are (C) of Sega.**

* * *

**Halloween/Reunion Party**

**Chapter 1: Undying Hopes Lastly Rest**

Tonight was the night that twenty-two year old, Amy Rose was hosting a Halloween/reunion party at twenty-seven year old, Rouge the Bat's mansion. It was now around 6:30 p.m. Rouge's mansion was a white-snow color. The roof of the huge mansion was a dark red-color, which went along with a matching doorway. "Thanks for letting me have the Halloween party at your house Rouge." The two females were inside the enormous mansion from where you just head outside. Amy had changed a lot in over the years. She did not wear her usual red dress and boots anymore.

Instead, she wore a pure white blouse with a navy-blue skirt that just went above the knees. Her quills were now past her shoulders. She no longer had her red headband in her quills. She also wore a pure red tie around her neck. For shoes, she just wore an auburn pair. She wore silver bracelets around her slender wrists instead of her gold ones. As for Rouge, she had also changed as well.

She no longer wore her black outfit and white gloves and boots. Instead she wore what appeared to be an ebony sports bra that showed off her slim stomach, along with a pair of matching, fingerless gloves, and a pair of baggie, camouflage army pants with a silver belt holding them up, and a pair of brown combat boots. Her hair was different too. Her ears were mostly buried underneath it. It framed her face quite well. It was about shoulder length, maybe a little past that. She also had bangs across her forehead.

But she still appeared to be quite a dazzling sight. "Well, sure Amy. It's the least I can do for ya. And after all this is a Halloween/reunion party, and who knows, you and Sonic might be able to get together." Rouge stated, as she had one hand on her hip and the other an open palm. Unexpectedly, the pink hedgehog turned her attention away from the white bat with a depressed expression on her features, and folded her arms across her chest. The pallid bat was now more curious then ever now.

She rested her other hand on her hip. "Hey Amy, what's wrong?" The female hedgehog grew silent for a moment, and then began to speak. "It's just that the last time I saw Sonic was just right before he left. I asked him if me and him were ever going to be together someday…and he said someday. But, then after he said that, he asked me if I would remember him the way he was." Amy bowed her head and closed her eyes.

She felt like she was going to cry. "And that was the last time I ever saw him again…"

"Don't worry Amy." The crimson hedgehog shot her eyes wide open and gazed over at the bat. "I'm sure Sonic will return back to you someday, and when he does, he'll be the hero that you've always loved him for."

The female hedgehog sniffled and wiped away what appeared to be a vagrant tear. She was in fact crying. "Really?" She asked. Rouge walked over to her friend and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah. Now for your good looks and charm, I'm sure he'll fall head over heels for you instantly. And when he does I'm sure you two will be happy." She stated, as she pointed her index finger at her. The pink hedgehog yet sniffled and wiped away another tear.

"Thanks Rouge." Amy sniffled again. The ashen bat rested her hand on her hip again but, still remained to have the other one around her friend's shoulder.

"Don't mention it Sweetie." Soon the pair began to walk towards the large stairway on the left of the dark, orange-colored wall. "Now come on, we better get ready for the party." Now both of the women commenced to walk up the long stairway.

"Hey Rouge," Amy asked.

"Hmm?"

"So when do you think Knuckles will ask you out?"

"WHAT? What are ya talking about? I have no interest in Knuckles!"

**Sometime later…**

Amy was now putting on her costume in another room upstairs while Rouge was leaning up against the rail of the large stairway. Halloween decorations hung all over the ceiling such as toy spiders, webs that seem to be real, and many other things. A disco ball was the centerpiece in the ceiling, so now it gave off the appearance of actually appearing to be a party. Two tables just full of snacks and punch seem to give off the appearance as well. The first table was just right beside Rouge of where she was and the other was just across from it. The D.J was set right over by the right corner of the room. The pasty bat sighed.

"Hold on just a minute! I'll be right down!" The pink hedgehog yelled from clear upstairs. Rouge just sighed again and just shook her head. She was getting really irritated about her friend getting ready for the party. She had never seen her friend so eager for a long, long time. She elevated her head upward.

"Well, hurry up! You've been up there for fifteen minutes!" Rouge yelled again.

"Hold on, I'll be right there!"

The female bat just shook her head from side to side, knowing that this will be longer then what she had expected. Unexpectedly, the doorbell rang, making a noise that sounded like bells ringing from somebody who was getting married or for another occasion that echoed throughout the whole, entire house. "Huh? I wonder who that could be?" Rouge approached to the entrance and opened the door. It revealed a scarlet echidna with a black cape tied around his neck and a matching black hat over his head, along with an ebony mask that covered his face. A plastic sword and sword case was tied around his waist.

He looked just like Zorro. He also wore black and white shoes. And his lace appeared to look just like a gray lego. His dreadlocks seem to be a little past the waist. He had an upside crescent moon on his chest. His violet-colored eyes seem to gleam from the outside lights from outside. His cape was draped over his face.

He also had what materialized to be a French mustache in ebony marker on his muzzle. "Hello Rouge." He greeted in an attempt at a dark tone. The female bat rapidly noticed the person standing right in front of her doorstep.

"Knuckles." She answered, as she extended her arms to embrace her friend and he gladly accepted. After about ten seconds of the clinch, they released each other. "Go ahead, and come inside." She greeted. And, both associates complied.

"So, how have you been Rouge? Since I haven't seen ya for God knows how long." Knuckles asked.

"Oh, not too bad. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm not doing too bad myself, but things haven't really been the same since Sonic left though."

"Yeah, I know…nothing's ever been the same since without him."

Both the bat and the echidna slowly stopped in their tracks. Suddenly, Knuckles had what seemed to be a nervous characteristic on his features. He commenced to lesion the back of his large cranium by itching it with his bulky hands. "So, um…" Finally he had found the words that he was searching for. He reached his irritation to a halt. "How's Amy copping around without Sonic here?"

"Oh, um…not too bad. Although she still is upset about him leaving though." She replied, as she caressed her arm. "How about Tails? How's he copping around?"

"Oh, um…not too bad, he still keeps in touch with Tails." Knuckles answered as he itched the back of his head once more.

"'Keeps in touch with Tails'? Whadda mean he keeps in touch with Tails?"

The red echidna knew that this was going to come now, thanks to letting the sentence flee from his lips. "Well, ya see…he gave Tails his phone number of where he is and-"

"Wait! He gave Tails his phone number! Then didn't he gave it to Amy, so she could call him?"

"Well, ya see…Sonic wants to-" Unexpectedly, the male echidna was interrupted by another voice. It was none other then Amy Rose herself.

"Ok Rouge, I'm coming down!" The sallow bat had totally forgot that her friend was upstairs getting ready for the party. She growled in frustration as she slapped her hand onto her forehead, making contact. She was now glaring over at her comrade.

"We'll talk about this later. For now let's just enjoy the time we have, and remember don't mention the S.O.N.I.C word got it!" Rouge explained. Knuckles rested his hand on his chin, thinking for a moment.

"'S…O…N…I… C…' Now what does that spell?" The echidna asked himself softly. The white bat just gave him a death glare.

"It spells Sonic ya Asshole!" Rouge said, slapping the back of his head, knocking down his ebony hat.

"Alright! Alright! Geesh!" Knuckles bickered back, reaching down for his hat. He wiped away some of the dirt off of it and then positioned it back on the top of his head. "Man, you're even more stubborn then you were ten years ago." The male echidna stated, as he still kept trying to get his hat in the right situation. Rouge just turned her attention away from Knuckles and folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah well, I rather act stubborn then act like a complete Dumass!"

The red echidna was now furious. He heaved up one of his fists, as if he was about to fight.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Well, in my opinion it means that you're a complete-"

"OK you two, I think that's enough."

Both Knuckles and Rouge turned their attention to see a beautiful Amy Rose in her costume. She was in what appeared to be an old wedding dress fit for a bride. The dress transpired to be very shiny and glossy. It seemed to be as if it was brand new. It had no sleeves whatsoever. Two thin straps that were on her shoulders were what was keeping the dress from falling off. Her back was not covered however; it gave off a more elegant, attractive appearance on her.

She still lingered to have on her silver bracelets around her wrists. Around her neck was a black choker necklace that had a teardrop-shaded gem that was a sky-blue color that really illuminated her jaded-green eyes. A white rose was resting right into her hair. For shoes she was wearing high heeled sandals. On the left side of her dress, there was long slit that went all the way at the end of the dress to all the up to her waist, revealing her thin, gorgeous leg. Her appearance appeared to be if she was actually going to get married. She smiled.

"So, whadda guys think?" Amy asked, in a cheerful tone. Rouge didn't reply anything instead a huge grin was curved upon her lips, but as for Knuckles, his jaw was completely wide open, as if it had dropped down all the way to the floor.

"I think you look really great Amy." Rouge stated firmly. She whipped her head towards the jaw-dropping male. "Wouldn't you agree Knuckles?" The red echidna turned his attention towards his comrade.

"Huh?" After finally getting the message, he turned his attention back towards the stunning hedgehog. "Oh, um…Yeah…um-" Knuckles coughed in his hand before he continued. "Yeah, you look amazing." Amy could tell by the way he was trying to say things, that he was totally speechless. She giggled over the thought of how he just acted moments ago. Amy gazed down at her bat-friend.

"Hey Rouge, how come you haven't changed into your costume yet?" The pink hedgehog asked. The pallid bat just shrugged her shoulders with open palms.

"Well, I'm already in my costume Amy. I guess you should say that I'm going as a marine this year."

"Oh, Ok." The pink hedgehog turned her attention towards the male echidna. "And what about you Knuckles? Are you suppose to be Zorro or something?" The scarlet echidna put his hand behind his head and commenced to infuriate it once more.

"Yeah, most likely. Heh, heh."

Amy giggled a little over how he was acting a little again. "Well, I like it. I think it suits you well."

"R-Really?" Knuckles stuttered.

Soon the pink hedgehog embarked onto walk down the stairs. "Yeah, I mean that's probably your best costume yet." Amy had finally now made it all the way down the stairs. Suddenly, the red echidna grabbed a hold of Amy's hand.

"Yeah, well…it's not as good as yours that's for sure." After say that, Knuckles lightly kissed her hand. Amy giggled over his reaction, but somehow Rouge felt a little jealous. She folded her arms across her chest. Unexpectedly, the doorbell rang throughout the entire mansion. All heads were turned to the two doors that open up the house. The pink hedgehog took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Coming!" Amy yelled out. Rouge's concentration was now set on the female hedgehog.

"Hey, don't worry if Sonic doesn't show up, OK?" She stated firmly. Amy just responded by nodding her head and walked over to the entrance. After she did, Rouge unexpectedly grabbed Knuckles by the tie around his neck, that kept his cape from falling off, up to her face. The ruby echidna now had a nervous feature due to being so close. "What the hell is wrong with you?" The female bat stated no more than a whisper.

Knuckles now seemed even more frightened. "Well, sorry Rouge. I just thought that I might be able to cheer her up a little. Ya know?" Unexpectedly, the fair bat released him, making him fall to the floor, face first. Soon the echidna got back on his feet, and was now adjusting his hat again until it was just right once more.

"You think you're _so _smart don't you, Knuckles?" Rouge stated as she pointed her index finger up in his face.

"What! What's that suppose to mean?" Then their bickering went on and on and on. Amy had finally approached the door and opened it. Standing right in front of the door on the left was a little, yellow and black striped bee that had long, smooth, and shiny black hair that dusked over his shoulders a little. He appeared to have what seemed to be fake razor sharp fangs in his mouth. He had his ebony cape cover over his muzzle, showing off his light, chocolate eyes. For his attire, he was wearing an inky-colored vest with a white dress shirt underneath.

His shoes were black and white. He appeared to be as if he was Dracula. On the right was a lavender-colored chameleon wearing a dark, purplish-blue-color suite that seemed to complete his whole, entire body, legs and all. A mask covered his face, same shade as his clothing except it covered his head completely. His golden-yellow eyes seem to glister with the lights from outside, although he had a long, scar across his right eye. For his feet, he was wearing a pair of long black boots. He reminded Amy of Rain from Mortal Combat.

And in the middle was a scaly-green crocodile, who was in some old black robes with a hood over his head. He held what seemed to be a scythe in his white-gloved hands. He was gazing down at the ground, not revealing any of his features. Unexpectedly, he gawked his eyes onto the appealing hedgehog. His eyes were a murky ginger-color. His snout was very long and wide. An ominous smile was now curving his lips, enlightening his incisive teeth.

The figure reminded her as The Grim Reaper. She now felt like as if death was after her. "Why, Hello there." He greeted in a cold tone. His right eye seemed to twinkle like the morning sun. Without warning, lighting crashed into the sky, as if right on time and Amy embarked onto scream at the top of her lungs and then slammed the door right in their faces and pressed her back against the them.

She had never been petrified like that for ten years, ever since that her blue hero had left her, even though he promised to never leave her side. Sweat was trickling down her forehead and neck. She had her hand on her torso. She could feel how her heart was pounding. It seemed as if it was going to burst out of her chest. She was gasping for breath frankly. "Don't worry Amy. It's just us."

Said a deep voice, on the other side of the door. She recognized that voice. Was it the one and only Espio that she knew of? There was only one way to find out. She whipped her whole body around and opened the door up just crack to get a rapid glimpse. The light from the inside shined lightly in the outdoors. The orange light bathed upon the young chameleon's face.

The purple reptile just pulled the mask t that covered his muzzle down onto his chest. She was right. It was Espio. She pulled the door wide open. She smiled at the reptile. "Espio!" She greeted as she embraced the cold-blooded animal, and he returned it back.

"God, it's so good to see you!" The violet lizard just chuckled at that statement.

"It's good to see you too." They now broke the embrace.

"So, how have you been doing Espio?" Amy questioned.

"Oh, not too bad. What about you?"

"Oh, fine." She answered. The pink hedgehog then gazed over at the huge crocodile before her. "Vector!" Amy answered as she embraced the lime-colored amphibian, and he also returned it as well. "Oh, how have you been doing big guy?" She questioned.

"Oh, same here as always." Vector affirmed. They both released each other and gazed at one another. "We've been worried about you ever since Sonic had left." The pink hedgehog giggled over what he had just said.

"Oh, don't worry about me Vector. I think I can hold myself." Amy stated firmly.

"Well, then it's a good thing too." The female hedgehog giggled over his opinion. She couldn't help but grin. She gazed over at the young insect before her.

"And how could I ever forget Charmy Bee." Amy replied as she strolled over to the tiny insect. The bee blinked his brown eyes in confusion. The hedgehog girl had finally approached him and now knelt down on one knee. She rested one of her hands on the top of his head, feeling his soft, silky, ebony hair on the edge of her fingertips. Now the bee was even more baffled as he was before. "You look totally different without your helmet on."

Ok, now Charmy was _exceedingly_ perplexed. "So when did ya decide to take it off?" Amy asked in the sweetest tone you could imagine as she stroked his hair. He now had trouble searching for the right words to say.

"Well, um…I decided to take it off when I was about ten." He said as he entwined his fingers together.

"Really?"

The little bee nodded his head timidly. The two reptiles couldn't help but smile. Amy was treating him as if he was one of her own. Both reptiles had always admired that about her. They both knew that she was one of a kind. "So how old are ya now Charmy?"

"Um…sixteen."

"Sixteen? Wow! Say you know what?"

"W-What?" The small honeybee asked.

"I think you're cute." After that last statement, Amy brushed her lips over his forehead. Her lip's felt soft and warm against it. He felt like his brain had just turned into mush. He felt a little sadden when she pulled away. Once again she began to stroke his long hair again until she thought of something. "So, have you been keeping these two in line?"

"Heh, heh yeah. Sort of." He said in yet, another nervous tone, except this time of having his finger tangled up, he caressed his arm.

"'Sort of'? What's that suppose to mean? Have you been playing tricks on Vector and Espio again? " Amy asked.

"Yeah, kind of." He stated, still in an edgy manner and resumed to caress his arm. The female hedgehog turned her attention towards both of the two reptiles. She was smiling more then ever now. The lavender chameleon just rolled his golden pools. After he did, he just smiled at the two.

"Well, at least he keeps us busy." Amy couldn't help but snicker over Espio's declaration. The pink hedgehog whipped her attention back upon the honeybee, resuming to run his hair through her fingers.

"Yeah, at least he does." Amy kissed his forehead again. Charmy couldn't help but have a smile tug at his lips. The pink hedgehog now got back up on her two feet. "So, what are we waiting out here for? Let's all go ahead and go inside!" The female cheered with open arms.

And so all four friends commenced to do what the young hedgehog had ordered. Espio walking with Vector and Amy walking along with Charmy, right behind them. "Say, Charmy?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

"A GIRLFRIEND? NO WAY? I ain't getting no girlfriend!"

"Awww but, why not?"

"'Cause all they're gonna do is just hold me back." The pink hedgehog couldn't help but giggle for the numerous occasion.

"_suuurrreee _they will."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh, nothing Charmy. Just nothing."

The four friends were now all inside of the colossal residence. Espio, who still had his face uncovered, was leaning up against the long rail, used for the stairs, with a kunai knife in his hand, tossing it up in a low distance, letting it fall back into his hand, and did it repeatedly. Amy hastily caught up to the massive crocodile, along with Charmy behind her. Rouge and Knuckles approached to the new comers. "Well well well, look who finally decided to show up for the party." The bat replied, frankly.

"Well, hello Vector, it's been awhile." The ruby echidna stated as he rested his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, it's been far too long, my friend." The crocodile affirmed as he rose up his fist in expectation. After that being said, both male's slapped their hands together in a friendly jester. Amy was happy that they were both getting along very well.

"So let me guess, Espio's suppose to be Rain off of Mortal Combat." Then the pink hedgehog crouched down on one knee. "And this little, cute guy here is suppose to be Dracula," She said as she ruffled the honeybee's hair a tiny bit.

"Heh, Heh hey! Cut that out!" He laughed as she did so as well. The female got back up on her feet and gazed at the crocodile standing before her.

"And I take it you're suppose to be The Grim Reaper. Am I correct?" Amy couldn't wait for her answer. It was as if she had just took a final exam and in order to pass she needed to have a one-hundred percent score on it. She felt like as if the room was spinning all around her.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." The crocodile answered. "Yes!" She cheered. She passed her exam. She now felt like as if she was graduating from high school or some sort of college. "Hey Vector?" Amy questioned.

"Hmm?"

"How did Espio get that long scar going across his face?"

"Hmm?" Both the hedgehog and the crocodile peered over at the amethyst chameleon. He still seemed to be tossing is kunai knife in the air.

"I have no idea how he got that thing. Ten years ago, the guy just up and left us for no reason at all."

"But, why?" Amy asked as she turned her attention towards the green reptile.

"Who knows?" They both gazed over at their friend once more. He still resumed to fling his weapon once more. "He said he had a task that he had wanted to accomplish for a really long time now. And that was the day that he had left. Then one day me and Charmy were out just walking around and we found him beat up pretty badly. So we ended up taking him to the hospital, and the doctor said it's a wonder that he didn't loose his eye."

Amy turned her attention towards the crocodile. "So, how long has it been since then Vector?" Amy asked, curiously.

"About a month." He stated firmly. He continued to fix his eyes on his friend, not letting him leave his sights. "The strangest thing is though, that he won't tell me nor Charmy about what that task was."

"But, do you think he'll ever tell ya guy's about what that task was Vector?"

"Who knows? It's hard telling about him anymore. One day he would just like to sit and talk and then another, he would just stay quiet, not even saying a word." Vector said, truthfully.

"Really?" The green reptile just nodded his head.

"I just hope that something isn't bothering him…that's all." Amy couldn't help but feel sorry for the chameleon. She couldn't imagine how to surfer the pain of almost loosing your eye, you would mostly be half-blind. And now that mark on his face demonstrated what he had been through, in order to safe it. She couldn't bear it. She whipped her head towards a certain, red echidna.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Tails said he'll come over, but first he wanted to try to convince Sonic of coming along with him."

"Sonic? But I thought Sonic hadn't talk to anybody since he had left, including Tails?" She stated. Knuckles now had just realized what he had just said. His fingers soon commenced to be knotted.

"Well, ya see…Sonic gave Tails his phone number and where he was staying at. So, um…" The red echidna gulped, he now felt anxiety take over him. He began to sweat. "_Yeah." _Was all he could manage to say in a tiny voice then anyone had ever heard from him. He now knew what was about to come. He put his hands over his hat for protection, afraid that he might get hit with the might of Amy's mallet.

Rage soon began to build up inside her. Her hands were now rounded out into fists. "WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAT!" The infuriated hedgehog ran up to the burgundy echidna. He now appeared to be more nervous then he did before. He now had a panicky smile on his features. His tongue was in knots.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FUCKIN' PROBLEM KNUCKLES! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I COULDN'T CONTACT SONIC FOR TEN YEARS AND THIS WHOLE TIME TAILS HAD HIS _PHONE NUMBER_?"

"Well, um…yes."

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU'RE LUCKY NOT BE GETTING YOUR ASS KICKED RIGHT NOW!" She bellowed so hard that his dreadlocks blew. He now felt like that he, himself was in a more tighter knot now.

"Well, um…sorry Amy. It's just like that saying 'easy come, easy go.'" Amy's face now turned more furious then ever now. He now suddenly felt really small. She now had her huge mallet in her hands. "Oh…um…I see that didn't help out at all." He stated, irritating the back of his cranium.

"Knuckles…" Replied the pink hedgehog in a dark tone. Additional moisture poured down his forehead.

"Y-Yeah Amy?" He asked. He could already see the darkness over her. She elevated her head up, revealing her apoplectic- jade eyes.

"Your ass is _so _mine."The echidna gulped. He now _defiantly _knew now what was about to come. The pink hedgehog then raised her huge mallet above her head. He screamed in agony. He covered his hands over his head once more, waiting for the blow. Amy, who still had the mallet above her head, was about to let it plunge onto Knuckles' head until unexpectedly, the doorbell rang.

All heads were turned to the doorway. "I wonder who that could be?" Espio replied.

"Who knows. It's probably people for the party." The doorbell echoed throughout the undivided house once more. The pink hedgehog was now getting impatient, not to mention her temperature has reached its boiling point.

"Alright, Alright I'm coming geesh!" Amy stated, as she still had a hold of her mallet. After she did, Rouge turned her concentration on Knuckles.

"You are _so _lucky to be alive right now. If it wasn't for that damn doorbelling ringing, your ass would of been grass!" The bat said no more than a whisper and had her index finger pointing at him as a jester.

"Well, whadda think? I tried not to let the words slip from my mouth!" He retorted back but, kept his voice at the same level as hers. And so they bickered once again. Amy, who had now stored her hammer away, grabbed a hold of the doorknob and turned it.

"Go ahead and come on in guys." She answered kindly. Unexpectedly, a whole flock of people came running into the house, such as Blaze, who was a cat with purple-colored fur, which now had tuffs on both sides of her face, framing it. And golden eyes, and was dressed up like Sherlock Homes or some sort of detective with a black cap on top of her head and was wearing a sleeveless, russet coat with a orange flannel shirt underneath, some red tights, and a pair of black shoes with a white strip going across them.

Silver, a hoary-colored hedgehog that had five long bangs flowing back on his forehead and also had faired eyes, just like Blaze. He had a patch of white fur on his chest. He also had tuffs on both sides of his face, framing it, just like Blaze as well. He still seemed to have his same, exact boots that he wore ten years ago. By the judging of his fake teeth in his mouth, Amy could tell by that by the way a sharp fang was perking out of his lips, and his false, extended, ebony nails that he was appearing to try to pull a Werewolf as a costume. Jet, Wave, and Storm were all in the mob as well. Jet, who was a olive-color hawk with crystal-blue eyes, and a white patch of fur on his chest, just like Silver, only had what appeared to be wearing a green cloak around his neck and his usual red boots on his feet.

Amy guessed that probably that he was a Robber or some sort. The only thing that had changed on Jet was that he had a tuff of bangs on his forehead. Storm, who was a gray-colored albatross and had ice-blue eyes, had only one change as well, and that change was that he also had tuffs on the sides of his face, just like Blaze and Sliver. He as well had a scar on his right eye, just like Espio's. He still remained to have his silver necklace around his neck. He seemed to have a couple of fake stitches all over his body and his head. He also had two bolts on each side of his neck.

Amy assumed that he was trying to be Frankenstein. As for Wave, who was a wine-colored swallow with a white patch of fur as well, and sky-blue eyes, was wearing her usual attire, but instead of white pants with purple flames and a white bandana, it was the other way around. She was wearing a plum bandana and pants that had ashen flames on them. She also had the tuffs of fur just like Blaze, Silver, and Storm. She was also wearing a leather jacket over her shoulders. Amy assumed, by judging her, that she was suppose to be a Biker. Tikal and Chaos were in the mob too, but neither of them had changed a bit.

Tikal was wearing her usual clothes so Amy assumed that she was going as an Indian, which she was to begin with. The very last one to enter was Big, who was a huge cat with dark-purple fur and stripes who had on a russet fishing vest and hat, decorated with hooks and other fishing supplies as well, along with Froggy on the top of his head and his fishing pole in his hand. The only thing that had changed on him was that he as well had tuffs on the sides of his face, just like Blaze, Silver, Storm, and Wave. After the crowd had entered in, a strange rabbit had popped her head out of the doorway, along with a chao soaring right beside her. She had three bangs on top of her head and appeared to be wearing counterfeit, inky glasses with a white lab coat over her shoulder, buttoned. Her fur was a light-brown color, and her eyes were a shade darker then it. As for the chao, it was wearing a red cape around its neck.

"Hi Amy." The rabbit replied in a squeaky voice. She had no idea who this person was.

"Chao, chao!" cheered the light blue blob. At that moment, Amy knew exactly who it was; it had hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Cream!" The pink hedgehog replied, wrapping her arms around her in a friendly hug. After they did they parted, but still hold each other arm-length. "Oh my god! I can't believe you made it! I thought you were never going to show up! How are you doing?"

"Oh, fine. What about you?" She asked.

"Oh, same here. Say Where is your mom at?"

"Oh, don't worry about me." Said a voice from behind. Both youngsters turned their attention towards the interruption. It was none other then Cream's mother herself. She still wore her usual dress and shoes, but the only thing that had changed about her was that she now had wriggles on her face and wore glasses. Her fur was almost a light-gray color. She seemed to even appear to be old.

"Vanilla!" Amy shouted her name out for the world to hear as she embraced her.

"Whoa! Easy there child." The pink hedgehog gazed up at the older rabbit. Her voice even sounded ancient. "Ya know I ain't as young as I use to be."

"Whoops, sorry." Amy apologized as she unwrapped her arms around her. The older rabbit just giggled.

"Don't be and besides, you didn't do any harm." She stated firmly.

"Uhhh…right sorry." The pink hedgehog then turned her attention towards her friend. "Say Cream, whadda you and Cheese suppose to be? Are you suppose to be that girl off of Superman?" She asked as she pointed her index finger at her outfit. The young rabbit just nodded her head.

"Yes. And Cheese is suppose to be Superman himself. Right Cheese?" Cream said as she turned her gaze towards her little chao friend.

"Chao!" Cheese screamed out as he raised his arms in the air. All three of the girl's just smiled at his reaction. A thought then ran through Amy's mind.

"Hey, Cream?" the rabbit whipped her head towards the female hedgehog.

"Hmm, Yeah Amy?"

"No. I'm afraid not. But he said that he'll be here shortly though. Why do you ask that Amy?"

"Chao, chao!"

The pink hedgehog wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. "What? Oh…nothing." The rabbit could tell that something was troubling her.

"Is something wrong Amy? 'Cause ya look kind of sad."

"Chao, chao?" Once again she wasn't paying attention.

"What? Oh…nothing. Why don't ya guys go ahead and join in on the party, Ok?" Cream just shrugged her shoulders a little.

"Well, Ok if ya need anything just come and get me, Ok?" Cream acknowledged.

"Yeah…Ok." Amy replied in a distressed tone. Once again Cream shrugged her shoulders once more and left, along with her mother right behind her, however Cheese did not move a signal muscle. He continued to gaze at the young hedgehog girl. He could sense that something was bothering her dearly.

"Chao?" He replied in the softest tone possible. A smile couldn't help but tug at Amy's lips. She petted the top of his head. She let out a small giggle before she could respond.

"Don't worry Cheese I'll be fine. Ok? You go ahead and join in on the party, Ok?" She replied back in a sweet tone.

Unexpectedly, her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell from ringing. She reluctantly opened the door, with still a sadden feature upon her face. "Boy, and I thought I was the gloomy one when it comes to parties and all that crap." Said a deep, dark voice. The pink hedgehog knew that voice from anywhere. She gazed at the figure before her. The figure was none other than a black hedgehog with red quills and a couple of tuffs framing his peachy cheeks.

He appeared to be wearing a flat yellow hat with a shadowy-golden, long feather on the right side of it. For attire he appeared to be wearing an unbutton blazer jacket with a white dress shirt underneath with a black and white tie around his neck with different shapes such as circles and triangles. His pants were the matching color of his hat and his blazer. He was wearing dress shoes that were white, but had one ebony spot on the front and on the back. The handkerchief that was sticking out of the pocket on his chest was the same color as his tie, except it only had black circles on it. His eyes were a bloody- red color. His costume was something most likely based on The Mask Amy guessed.

"Hello Amy. It's been awhile." He greeted as he tipped his hat.

"S-Shadow?" He chuckled a little over her stuttering.

"The one and only."

"Shadow!" She shouted his name out for the second time, except she wrapped her arms around the male hedgehog this time and snuggled up closely to his chest. "It's so good to see you." She said no more than a whisper. The ebony hedgehog was now lost for words. He didn't even know what to think or what to say at that moment. Nobody had ever talked to him like that in ten years.

He couldn't shake off that fact to smile. After realizing what he was doing he cleared his throat and pulled the hedgehog girl away from him. "Well, anyway…how have you been Amy?" he questioned.

"Oh, not too bad, but it would of been better if Sonic was here though."

"Yeah, ya got that right. It's been too boring around here ever since he left. I was hoping I would actually get to see him tonight, but I guess not." He stated as he rested is hands on his hips.

"Say, um…would ya like to come inside? The party's just getting started." Amy assured him, as she assumed that he should go first.

"Yeah, sure." He stated and then sauntered on in, along with Amy right behind him.

"Wow Shadow! I didn't expect you to be so…colorful."

"Yeah, well…times have changed." Shadow stated. As soon as they walked in, their jaws seemed to drop wide open. In the middle of the floor appeared to be Knuckles and Rouge doing the tango. Knuckles had just spin Rouge around, as if she was some sort of top and then positioned his arm behind her back and seemed to be holding her up with all of his strength, so that way she didn't hit the hard floor below her. They had just caught them finishing up the dance up. Everybody around the room had applauded for the two dancers, but the red echidna gazed up at the ebony hedgehog.

"Shadow…" He replied no more then a whisper. Not paying attention to what he was doing, his grip had loosened around the female bat, causing her to plunge down onto the solid floor with a loud thud. After realizing what had just happened he gazed downward at his dance partner. "Rouge!" He cried out as he got down on one knee, and tried to help her up. "Rouge, are you Ok?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, well, well." Replied Shadow. Both the bat and the echidna peered up at him, still remaining on the ground. He now had an evil grin on his face. His arms were folded across his chest. "I didn't expect you to be quite the dancer yourself Knuckles. Let alone that you couldn't really do any of the dance steps right." He snarled.

Both Knuckles and Rouge got on their feet, but Rouge was now sweeping the dirt off her, but however the scarlet echidna did not look to thrilled. His hands were now in balls of fists. "Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" he bellowed back.

"He means that ya suck at dancing." The bat stated firmly.

"Rouge!"

"What, it's true."

Now the red echidna was now furious. "Yeah, I mean who doesn't pay attention to what they are doin' and ends up dropping the girl on the floor anyway?" The ebony hedgehog stated firmly. He now couldn't take it any longer.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Knuckles roared. He rapidly ran up to Shadow, however the male hedgehog remained motionless. "IF YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GOOD AT DANCING THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO AHEAD AND DANCE THEN?"

"'Cause I don't wanna ruin my reputation just like you just did moments ago."

"WHAAAAAAT?"

"Wow, it is true what Rouge says about you."

"Really? And what's that?" Knuckles asked, curiously. Shadow just bowed his head and smirked.

"That you have an inferiority complex." That was it. That was the last straw. Knuckles now couldn't take it any longer. His temperature was now at its boiling point.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! I'LL BET YA FIFTY BUCKS RIGHT NOW THAT I DANCE _WAY _MORE BETTER THEN YOU FUCKIN' DO!" He stated, not watching his tongue. Shadow's smirk had only seemed to be more wider at that jester. He scuffed a little before his reply.

"Alright Knuckles. I'll take your bet. But I'm just telling ya right now you're gonna loose."

"I'll make you eat those words!" The burgundy echidna stated as he raised up his fist, showing that he is ready for a fight.

"Well…whatever. Don't say I didn't warn ya." Shadow stated as he shook his head from side to side. "Rouge…" He said her name as he offered out his hand, hoping that she will take it. The pallid bat just gazed over at her friend he responded by nodding his head, signaling for her to take it, and she did. He was now leading her down into the middle of the floor. She couldn't help but stare into those blood-red eyes.

He twirled her around so that way he could get a better look at her. "Please tell me ya know how to swing?" He asked, hoping that she does have some knowledge over the subject.

"Well, I know how, but I've never really been good at it though, I guess." She affirmed as she shrugged her shoulders. Shadow couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Well, Ok…good." After the male hedgehog had said that, Rouge got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Kick it!" He yelled out and snapped his fingers together. Bright lights had taken over the atmosphere. The bat felt like as if she was blind, from them being so bright. She gazed around at her surroundings.

She now had a _exceptionally_ bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Soon music commenced to play. Shadow was now snapping his fingers to the beat. After the sound of the drums the ebony hedgehog slid across the slick floor, not with knees but with his feet, over to the bat and held her in the same position that Knuckles had when he finished off the tango. He soon commenced to move to rhythm of the beat as he danced with Rouge. He seemed to being dancing very swiftly. After he did, Shadow allowed Rouge to swing him around to the opposite direction.

The bat's slender body traced around his body. She somehow didn't really feel comfortable of doing that, but somehow couldn't keep the smile off of her face, because she knew now that the party was just getting started. Both animals then kicked their feet in conflicting directions. Rouge unexpectedly commenced to do cartwheels, as if she was a blade thrown across the room, with Shadow leading her the way. The ebony hedgehog then suddenly began to spin her in all different directions, but mostly just inches away from the floor. He twisted her for what seemed to be hours, to her until unexpectedly when she got to his height once more, he whirled her around across the room. She had almost lost her footing but she couldn't help smile over the fact that she had never expected him to be good at the fine arts.

She now knew then that the party was just getting _truly_ started. Once again, the ebony hedgehog slid across the floor again like he did the first time, but held onto the bat more firmly this time, to make sure that she was secured.

_Hey, Pachuco_

_Hey, summer '43_

_Hey, the man's gunnin' for me_

Soon, both dancers swung themselves around and now Shadow was on the right and Rouge was on the left. They were now bobbing their heads to the beat. After they did, they both slid across the floor, into another's spot. Then they both did some sort of cat move.

_Hey, they say damn my pride_

_Hey, and all the other cats livin' down the east side_

Once again, Shadow spun the female around again. After he did she now was on his left he commenced to show her off as if she was a prize.

_Hey, and that there's no place to hide_

_So I can't_

Everyone around the room couldn't believe their eyes however, Knuckles tried to appear calm as he could be. The ebony hedgehog now had the batgirl onto his back, still twirling her around amazingly. He then set the girl back down onto her feet, yet still doing what was doing earlier. He spun her again towards him again except only this time he swept her off her feet and flipped her into an amazing cartwheel and then raised her up as high as he could. She revolved around beautifully in the air. Gasps could be heard every which way. He then rotated her around his muscular body.

She could feel all of his muscles down underneath his clothes. When she reached around his legs, the male hedgehog grabbed a hold of her hand and let her slide between them. He scuffed a little; he never expected the dance to be this perfect so far. "Smokin'!" He hollered out as he rested his hand close to his lips. Silver, who was right beside Knuckles, just gave out a small chuckle. He thought of him as being a Showoff.

Knuckles still however, remained to be in the same position as he was last time, with his arms folded across his chest. "Well Knuckles, I believe you had just lost a total of fifty dollars tonight." Silver stated firmly. The red echidna was confused. He gazed over at gray hedgehog beside him and unfastened his arms.

"Huh? Whadda mean by that Silver?"

"I mean look at them." Knuckles did what he was told. He found Shadow and Rouge still dancing to the sound of the beat. "There is no way in hell anybody could beat that."

"Yeah, so, they're just dancing. My tango had probably beat his ass easily."

"No, ya don't understand that is the dance off of 'The Mask.'" Silver pointed out.

"Yeah, so. What about it?"

"That dance right there is one of the most hardest dances to ever learn."

"WHAAAAAAAT?" The scarlet echidna turned his attention towards the two dancers.

"It even took Jim Carry awhile to learn that." Knuckles just moved his lips and made a noise as if he was some motorboat or a horse.

"Yeah, right there is no way in hell anybody could beat me." Unexpectedly then, Shadow was near the one of the snack tables, and grabbed a hold of a red rose, that was used for ornamentation, with his sharp teeth commenced to lead Rouge into what seemed to be a part of the tango. The echidna now appeared to be more furious. "Hey, that was my dance! Do you know that you're not suppose to copy others?" Once again, Silver just scuffed. A smile seemed to just curve his lips.

"It's still a different dance Knuckles. There is nothing you can do about it." The cherry echidna just growled. It was not fair. Shadow was now swinging the girl around him. He twirled her around so now that they could see eye to eye. He then commenced to move his legs back and forth, until suddenly when one leg was twisted with the other, he rapidly untangled them up, as if they were some sort of tornado that tried to destroy everything in its path.

The crowd went wild. Everybody was applauding and cheering on for the ebony hedgehog's performance. Rouge then ran up to the hedgehog and once again Shadow picked her up with all of his strength and rested her on his left and commenced to rotate their arms as if they were windmills. After they did they twirled themselves around, so now Rouge was on the right and Shadow was on the left. He then clutched a hold of her wrist and threw the red, elegant rose into the crowd and then spun her around himself. Dust was literally coming off the ground beneath her feet. She soon appeared to be as if she was Tasmania devil off of the famous Looney tunes, cause she was moving around so fast that nobody couldn't see her.

Unexpectedly, Shadow tossed Rouge up in the air and was just spinning there through midair. The ebony hedgehog just outstretched his arms and yawned, as if he didn't have a care in the world. He then dug into his pants pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a golden pocket watch. He pressed down against a small button on the top of it and the lid flipped up. He glanced down at it. He swiftly closed the lid and placed back into his pocket for safe keeping and outstretched his arms out and eventually, Rouge fell into them. Shadow swung her around his back once.

She couldn't help herself of gazing into his ruby eyes. She was lost for breath. A sly smirk had curved his lips. The bat knew that he had an idea in the back of his head. Unexpectedly, he went forward, pressing his lips onto hers. She could feel his tongue roll into the insides of her mouth. All jaws across the room were dropped, however Knuckles had his bulky hands into fists and his teeth were clenched together. He couldn't take it anymore.

After he pulled away, she couldn't help but peer into his ruby eyes once more. He had that same smile he had earlier on his face, just moments ago. Shyly, she smiled back. She had no idea what he was scheduling in his mind but, she had a pretty good theory of what it is. The ebony hedgehog set the batgirl down onto her feet. He widely spread his arm out, introducing Rouge all around the room, and then both of the two dance partners bowed in appreciation. Everyone around the room gave a round of applause and cheered for them.

They loved it. Cheers could be out heard from all over the address. Shadow inspected around the whole area. The only person around the room who was not applauding was the male echidna himself. He was devastated, however the black hedgehog knew exactly what was probably was going on through his head. A smile had curved upon his lips. Judging by the way he appeared to be, he could advise that so many numerous thoughts were inquiring about in his head.

He growled, before he could speak. "Why would I need to pay you? It seems to me that ya already have Rouge. So what would I need to pay you for?" He bellowed under his breath. After that said, the echidna just propelled Shadow out of his way and stomped to somewhere else in the area.

"Knuckles!"

"Don't worry about him. It's best if ya just left him alone." Shadow explained, very firmly with his arms folded across his chest. Rouge perdition was right, this wasn't going to turn out real well. She couldn't help but feel guilty over herself. The ebony hedgehog should have never done what they went through moments ago. Maybe Shadow was right, that it was best to just leave him alone, but inside she couldn't help but shake the feeling that that is what she shouldn't do.

Without warning, the doorbell ricocheted throughout the mansion once more. The pink hedgehog girl approached to the door and opened it. Her eyes went wide. "Hi, Amy." She couldn't believe who it was. A twin-tailed fox that appeared to have an auburn, flat hat, just identical to Shadow's, except the hat didn't have a feather on the side of it, instead there was no decoration on it whatsoever in his hands. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie underneath his long, brown drench coat, which was the equivalent shade of his hat.

His pants were the same color as his tie. He had a black, leather belt around his waist. For shoes, he had on black dress shoes as well. He had crystal-blue eyes that glimmered under the lights of the entrance and the full moon. Amy predicted that he attempting to pull off an Inspector Gadget look upon himself. He had four long, wavy bangs on the top of his forehead.

He rotated his hat in a nervous manner, matching the characteristic on his features. "Sorry if I'm late. Did I miss anything?" He asked. The pink hedgehog knew exactly who he was. It was Tails. She felt like as if she was going to be in tears.

"No, ya didn't miss a thing." She stated softly as she embraced the kitsune and he wrapped his arms around her back. Both friends have never been this happy for ten years until now. Both companions felt like as if they were both in the place that they belong. After a couple of seconds had past, they reluctantly broke apart. "I thought you weren't coming here until later?" The twined-tailed fox let out a small laugh before he responded.

"Yeah well, I figured the party was starting without me so…yeah, ya kind of get the picture." Amy just giggled.

"Boy, you can tell you haven't changed a bit have you?" The female hedgehog inquired as she rested her hands on her slender hips. Tails just laughed.

"No, not really." For the third time, he laughed. "But, ya can tell that you have changed a lot though. I mean you could pick up any kind of guy with that kind of impression." He stated, giving her his comment as he scanned her through her feminism. Once again, the crimson hedgehog just giggled.

"Why, thank you Tails. You don't look bad yourself."

"Heh, heh thanks." Amy now commenced to rub her arm in an anxiety manner. She knew what she wanted to ask but, she was afraid it wasn't true. She bit a hold of her bottom lip. She didn't really want to know what the answer was, but this feeling inside of her had been wrong before at times. The slightest deal of hope hoisted up inside her.

"So, um…is Sonic coming?" She asked in a tiny voice, hoping that her hero would be here tonight. Sorrowfully, the young fox just reluctantly shook his head from side to side. A sad look developed on his features.

"He said he had other plans." The female hedgehog's hopes died. "I'm really sorry Amy." Tails could tell that she was upset. It was hard to feel affection for the person that you have been urging to see for for ten years and find out that they weren't coming. It was indeed tough. "Is there something I can do for ya?" He asked.

Amy just shook her head from side to side. A small yet, sad smile was bent onto her lips. "No, I think I'm Ok." The young fox just scanned the hedgehog in confusion for just a second and then he smiled.

"Well, in that case," he began as he positioned his hat onto his head and then soon resumed onward. "Let's get this party started!" He finished in unison. Amy let out a small giggle over the way he had said that.

"Well then, be my guest." She answered as she opened one of the red doors wide open for him to enter and he did. Amy however didn't follow him in. Instead she just glimpsed over to the full moon before her. Her eyes glimmered as if they were the morning sun due to them being bathed in the light. Her mind couldn't seem to get Sonic off of her mind. "Why did ya have to go?" She murmured to no one else but herself and then walked inside, remaining to feel ashamed that her hero did not come.

* * *

**Well, let me know what ya guys think. Please don't flame me. I'll post Chapter 2 shortly.**

**Later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Do You Remember

**YAY! The second chapter to my first fanfiction. Anyway, Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Do You Remember? **

Many hours had exceeded through the restless night. The party was going great. Everybody appeared to be having a good time. There was no arguing what's so ever or anything. Everybody was either dancing to the music or being social with another person. Amy was now sitting in an old chair with red cushions stitched onto it. She had her chin resting in her hand. She sighed.

She had never felt this depressed and uninterested before. Rouge, who was sitting right beside her, was trying to cheer her up. "Come on Amy! I'm sure there's something that could cheer ya up. Even if Sonic isn't here you could still have a good time." The bat stated, in a caring tone. Amy still remained to be silent.

"Yeah, but I thought he would _really _be here Rouge…that's all." She spoke, but no more than for her to hear. The pallid bat then situated her hand on hers, for support.

"Amy, I know that. But still that doesn't mean that ya can't have a good time, right?"

"Yeah…I guess you're right." She said, not really paying attention. Right now, Sonic merely appeared to be the only thing on her mind.

"So, whadda say? Do ya wanna dance or what?" Rouge asked, impatiently. The pink hedgehog turned her attention towards her friend.

"Huh? Oh, um…I'll just join in later Rouge, alright?"

"Well, alright. If ya need anything just let me know, Ok?" She assured her as she patted her hand. Amy just nodded her head and she was off. Amy couldn't help but gaze at her as she walked away. She was lucky to have such a good acquaintance like Rouge, herself. She bowed her head to peer downward at the floor and sighed.

She had a feeling that this was the worst day of her life.

**Couple of minutes later…**

Rouge was now walking around freely as she pleased. She was glad that everybody was having an excellent time. Unexpectedly, her eyes came upon a certain figure. It was non-other then Knuckles the Echidna himself with both of his bulky hands on both sides of his face and gave the impression of gawking his eyes down at the floor with a depressed characteristic on his face. "Hey!" She greeted. The scarlet echidna gawked his vision upward to see who it was.

He didn't really feel like talking about what had happened between her and Shadow many hours ago. He went back into the position he was just in. "Oh, hey. I thought you were with Shadow now?" He answered in a cold yet, depressing tone.

"Yeah well…I just found out that he wasn't really my type." Rouge said, shrugging her shoulders a little.

"Oh, really? And what kind of type do ya go for anyway?" He asked in the equivalent tendency he replied before. A slow and steady beat soon commenced to play around the area.

"Well…I usually go for the short-tempered type that will usually kick anybody's ass if they don't leave him or mess with something that's his." After that declaration, Knuckles fixed his eyes on the bat. She only winked at him in a very appealing manner. A diminutive smile appeared on his features. He had a pretty good suggestion of 'whom' she was referring to. The ashen bat stuck out her hand. "So whadda say? Would you like to dance with me?"

He couldn't believe of what he was seeing. Rouge was _actually_ asking _him _to _dance_ with _her_. He felt like as if he had revealed the lost city of Atlantis. He swiftly took a hold of her hand. "Yeah, I think it couldn't hurt me just to do it this once." The cherry echidna jumped right out of his seat. "So whadda we waiting for? Let's dance." He stated, just about to take off running.

"Now wait just a minute." The echidna now had a mystified look upon his face.

"Huh? What is it Rouge?"

"I forgot something."

"'Forgot something.' What is there to forget?" He questioned as he raised his empty palms in the air and then folded them across his chest.

"This…" Unexpectedly, the sallow bat brought up her lips onto his. Knuckles' eyes went wide. He still remained to have his arms crinkled over his chest. He appeared as if he was trying to resist it, but couldn't. Soon his eyelids grew heavy. He felt like he was in a trance of some sort. Not after he did, she pulled away.

His eyes still lingered to be closed. By judging by the smile on his face, he was taking in the taste of her lips and what her tongue felt like with his. He lastly opened his eyes. He now had a corny feature on his personality. Rouge couldn't help herself to giggle. She rapidly grabbed a hold of his hand. "Now come on, Let's dance!"

She said and then she went off running somewhere else where there was enough room for them to dance. Tails, was now taking a sip out of his punch. Unexpectedly, something caught his eye. The tan-colored rabbit that was just across the room from him. He spit out his punch over the amazing beauty before him. "Cream?" He managed to say.

The rabbit turned her attention towards the young fox. She took off her counterfeit glasses, revealing her dark-brown eyes. "Tails? Is that really you?" She asked curiously.

"Chao, chao?" Cheese replied as he was still soaring through the air. Soon she commenced to amble towards him.

"Heh heh, yeah, it's me alright." He stated as he itched the back of his head.

"Wow, ya haven't really changed a bit Tails."

"Chao, chao."

"Heh, heh yeah. I guess you could say that." Cream couldn't help to giggle over of how he was acting around her. She had never seen him act like this before. He chuckled a little bit as well. After they did they turned their attention away from each other. They both found the other one to be attractive, but they were too shy to admit it. "So, um…how have you been Cream?" He asked as politely, yet in a nervous manner as he whipped his head towards her.

"Oh, not too bad. What about you?"

"Oh, same here. Not very much has been going on since Sonic had left. Ya know?"

"Yeah…things haven't really been the same since he had left."

"Chao, Chao."

"Hey, Cream?" The female rabbit turned her gaze towards the young, twin-tailed fox. He rested his drink by a nearby table, only a couple of meters away from him.

"Yeah, Tails?"

"Um…would there be any chance that ya would, ya know…dance with me?" He asked as he offered out his hand. She hesitantly peered down at his hand then back up at him. She smiled. She rapidly grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Now wait just a minute Tails!" Cream alleged as she brought him back a step. The rabbit turned her attention towards her little chao friend. "Now Cheese, you can do anything that ya want. But, don't cause any trouble. Ok?" She asked, having a bad feeling rise up inside her, for leaving him all alone.

"Chao, chao!" The tiny blob cheered. Soon the two comrades began to walk towards the dance floor.

"Bye, Cheese." She said, as she waved her hand.

"Chao, chao!"

Cream and Tails were now far away from the chao. The rabbit had her arm around the young fox's. They gave the impression as if they were a real couple.

"Hey, Tails?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think Cheese will be Ok by himself?" She inquired, still not shaking the feeling to just leave him alone like that. Tails just smiled.

"Oh, don't worry Cream. I'm sure he's fine." The male reassured her and soon began to move slowly to the music. Out watching from afar at the youngsters was none-other then a certain crocodile and a scrupulous older rabbit, watching them, gracefully. The mature rabbit just sighed dreamingly.

"Don't you think those two make such a good couple Vector?" She asked with a hint of romance in her voice, not tearing her gaze away.

"What?" He requested, not really paying attention to what she was saying. He let it sink in for a couple of seconds. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Oh yeah," He once again cleared his throat. "They sure do." For the third time in a row, he unfurnished his throat.

He wanted to ask her something, but somehow felt nervous. Somehow, out of nowhere, he found the courage of what he wanted to ask her. "Hey, Vanilla?"

"Yes, Vector?" She asked as she turned her attention towards him. He was interrupted by vacuuming out his throat once more.

"Would like to dance with me?" He asked, shyly as he offered his hand out to her. She gasped. She had always found the scaly crocodile to be such a great person.

"Why, sure Vector! I'll be glad to dance with you." She said as she grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Great! Well then, allow me to escort you to the dance floor then."

"Well, I feel honored for you doing that Vector." And so, the crocodile led the rabbit to where he thought was comfortable for dancing. He spun her around, just like Tails had done with Cream, and soon commenced dance to the measure of the music. She giggled of having a thought, making the crocodile curious.

"Huh? What's so funny?" He asked. She only giggled again. "It's nothing…I just have a feeling that tonight is going to be one of the best nights that everybody has ever had." Now couples all around were dancing to the slow pace music. Knuckles with Rouge, Tails with Cream, Vector with Vanilla, Tikal with Chaos, Jet with Wave, heck now Silver had now just asked Blaze to dance with him.

He offered out his hand to her and she took it and they went to go dance with the others. The only ones that weren't dancing were Big, Shadow, Espio, Charmy, and Storm, Only one girl remained that did not have a dance partner/date was the one and only Amy Rose. She wiped away what appeared to be a tear. She felt so alone.

_Every now and then,_

_We find a special friend_

Nobody didn't even want to hang out with her or nothing. All of her hopes and dreams had died. This was, in fact, her worst day ever. The disco ball gleamed all around the room, casting off white, small shapes, giving it an elegant appearance of the scenery.

_Who never lets us down_

From out of nowhere a strange, blue hedgehog, wearing a white, long sleeve dress shirt that was unbuttoned a little, revealing a little bit of peach-colored fur on his chest, and was tucked into his ebony-colored pants and was wearing black and white colored shoes, with a gold buckle at the sides of them, was reluctantly walking down the large stairway.

_Who understands it all,_

_Reaches out each time you fall_

His quills in the back were long. They appeared as if they could whip through anything.

_You're the best friend that I've found_

The mysterious figure was making his way towards Amy, however she didn't even notice him. All the girls seem to gaze upon him. Some of them even smiled at him, thinking of how attractive he gave the impression of being so.

_I know you can't stay_

_A part of you will never ever go away_

He now had approached to the girl. He didn't even say a word to her, instead he offered out his hand. She gazed down at it at first, but then smiled and took his offer. She stood up out of her chair and let the hedgehog lead her out onto the dance floor.

_Your heart will stay_

So many thoughts were running into her head now. 'Who is this man? Do I know him? And why did he ask me to dance, without saying a word?' Questions were just popping into her head as if she was some sort of movie star and tons of news reporters had gathered around her. She didn't know why but, something felt just right around this boy. She felt like she knew him somehow.

To her he emerged to be…eye-catching.

_I'll make a wish for you_

_And hope it will come true_

_And life will just be kind_

The blue hedgehog twirled her around. He had one hand a hold of hers as the other one was on her back.

_To such a gentle mind_

He had three long bangs on top of his forehead. He had lush-emerald-green eyes, however the middle bang covered partially one of them. He had tuffs sticking out of his quills, just like Silver, and some of the others, framing his face a little. Soon they commenced to sway to the music. Amy couldn't help but gaze into his green pools. She felt like she could melt right into them.

_If you loose your way _

_Think back on yesterday _

_Remember me this way_

_Remember me this way_

The mysterious figure coiled Amy again, except this time she had her back leaning up against his chest. They fitted as if they were a jigsaw puzzle. He caressed his hand over hers. She could feel his breath hot against her neck.

_I don't need eyes to see_

_The love you bring to me_

_No matter where I go _

He spun her around again. She moved so gracefully around him. Amy had never seen anybody dance like this before. His progress so far was perfect. He didn't even make a mistake. She spun herself into him again and positioned herself in the same pose that she had before. Her hand now rested upon his shoulder, yet her other hand was grasped into his.

They soon commenced to waltz across the space they had.

_And I know that you'll be there_

_Forever more a part of me, you're everywhere_

_I'll always care_

The pink hedgehog looped around once again. After she did, she couldn't help to liquefy into those kind, graceful eyes of his. It was as if she was addicted to a poison. He smiled, and so did she. She couldn't shake off the feeling that somehow he was familiar to her. That smile reminded her of something, but didn't seem to ring a bell, because she was so caught up in the moment. Soon they commenced to refine the floor once more.

_I'll make a wish for you_

_And hope it will come true_

_That life would just be kind_

_To such a gentle mind_

_If you lose your way_

_Think back on yesterday_

_Remember me this way_

_Remember me this way_

And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you

_I'll be standing by your side and all you do_

_And I won't ever leave_

_As long as you believe_

_You just believe_

Amy now spun around for the numerous time. After she did, everything around them seemed to have slow down, including the intention, however their gazes and gasps of air seem to have not.

_I'll make a wish for you_

_And hope it will come true_

_That life would just be kind_

_To such a gentle mind_

The blue hedgehog wrapped Amy's arms around his neck. She couldn't help herself to run her fingers through his soft quills. They felt like as if they were just passive feathers. A soft smile curved her thin lips. He now had his hands on her hips, moving them into a very slow cadence. He couldn't help but grin neither.

_If you lose your way_

_Think back on yesterday_

_Remember me this way_

_Remember me this way…_

Unexpectedly, a round of applauses and cheers filled the atmosphere. Both hedgehogs turned their attention to see non-other then everybody in the room. Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Tikal, you name it. Everyone. They scrutinized them dance the _whole_ time. Amy was now apprehensive. She never did like this much of a crowd watching her do something.

She jolted back a little, now cheek to cheek with the person that still clutched a hold of her, as if it was for her dear life. The cobalt hedgehog just chuckled a little. He liked having her around him, for some reason. "I told you you would be with me someday." His smile faded. He peered deep down into her jaded-green eyes. "_Would you remember me this way?_"

He whispered questionably. At that moment, it had struck her like a bolt of lightning. She only knew one person in the world who had asked her that and the only person she remembered until now and that was…"_Sonic_?" Amy asked, in disbelief, but no more than the identical tone he countered. He didn't say anything, instead he just gave her that one of kind grin of his.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! As you can see, this chapter is kind of based upon the small scene in the movie "Casper" where Casper and Kat were dancing at the party. I'll post the last chapter up whenever I get the chance.**

**Later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams Become Reality

**Last Chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

**All characters are (C) of Sega.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dreams Become Reality **

She couldn't help but smile but yet, be in tears at the same time. Yet for ten years, that smile still had that same effect on her.

She couldn't believe it. Her blue prince had showed up after all. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, making sure that he was real. She rested her head on his shoulder. For the first time ever, Sonic returned the hug back. She now knew that this was factual. She couldn't help but giggle a little again for being so happy.

She could feel the hot tears streaking down her cheeks. "So, I take it this is what you meant for making other plans?" She questioned. Sonic couldn't help but chuckle. He was now trying to soothe her by stroking her back.

"Yeah…I guess you could say that." They both laughed. Everybody couldn't help but smile and view at the happy moment that those two were having. The pink hedgehog pulled away from her champion. She wiped away a couple of stray tears that she tried to hold back but couldn't.

"Sonic, are you Ok?" She asked, seeing him rub his eyes as well. Was he crying?

"Who me?" He inquired and then was interrupted by a small sniffle. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a little something in my eye…that's all." He stated and he sniffled again. The pink hedgehog could tell that he was lying. She was right.

He was crying. She couldn't help but smile, because it showed how much he cared for her. Amy rested her hand onto his cheek, wiping away a drifted tear. Sonic rapidly grasped a hold of her hand, not wanting it to ever part from him. "Sonic…you don't know how much I've missed you." She said, only enough for him to hear. He then saw a tear run down her cheek.

He didn't like seeing anybody cry, especially Amy. He cleaned the tear away by using his thumb. He gazed deep down into her eyes. "And you don't know how much I've missed you." They both chuckled, however Sonic couldn't help shred his eyes away from hers. It was like as if he was under a spell. "A-Amy, I'm _really_ sorry for leaving you like the way that I did. Could you ever forgive me?" He stuttered, no more then a whisper, barely enough for her to listen, searching for the right words.

"Yeah, Sonic…I forgive you." She replied, after she did she wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him and he returned it back, now in a tight, loving squeeze. There couldn't have been a better moment for both hedgehogs to be happy. More tears of happiness stroke down her cheeks and fell down onto his white shirt, soaking it a little. Unexpectedly, the sapphire hedgehog pulled her away from his shoulder. She knew that the moment couldn't last. They couldn't help but peer into each other's eyes once more.

Her arms still remained to be around his neck while he still had his around her waist. "Sonic…" At that moment, both hedgehogs tilted their heads to the side and inched closer to each other.

"Amy, I-"

"Now Sonic," Interrupted a voice from behind. Both, Sonic and Amy, turned their attention to see who it was. It was non-other then Silver.

"You may now, as you say, kiss the bride." Amy was now more confused then ever now.

"Wait a minute! 'Kiss the bride'? What the heck is that suppose to mean?" The cerulean hedgehog just smiled. "Is there something going on that I should-" Unexpectedly she could not speak no more, for Sonic's lips had crashed down onto hers. Her eyelids soon commenced to grow weighty. She wanted to fall asleep right then and there, but couldn't.

His lips were warm and moist. Her heart pounded against his chest. It felt like as if it was just going to burst out of her chest right now. She felt like she was in Heaven or on Cloud nine. Everyone around them applauded and cheered, heck some of them even threw their hats up into the air. Ok, Amy was now _genuinely_ puzzled. She could feel her lips tingle when she pulled away.

She now had his sweet taste in her mind. She felt like as if she had some sort of sweetener or some sort of sugary food. She shook her head rapidly, trying to get it out of her head, but nothing worked. "Sonic, what is going on?" She questioned eagerly. The male hedgehog just chuckled. He thought that she already knew.

"You really don't know what this is don't you?" He asked. For her response, she just shook her head from side to side. He chuckled once more. "Boy, I guarantee ya if you were ten years younger, you'd probably already know by now." He laughed again. Amy didn't say anything; she just gave him a weary-eye.

"You mean you _really_ don't know what's going on?" She just shook her head once more. He just chuckled. "Here, look at my hand." He suggested as he raised it in front of her face. She was now even more mystified. "Now, tell me what do you see?" He asked her.

She only giggled. She thought this as another one of his funny games. She gazed down at his hand real carefully. "But Sonic, there is nothing there on your hand except a-" She paused. She felt like her heart had just skipped a beat on what she saw. A white-gold band was wrapped around his third finger. "A ring…" She finally finished.

She couldn't believe it. She felt like she was going to be in tears. "But Sonic, I don't have a ring on me, right at the-" Once again she was caught into mid-sentence. She was now trying to fight away her tears, but it didn't really help. On her third finger was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. A white-gold ring identical to Sonic's was around her finger. Dozens of tiny diamonds on both sides of the ring were all leading up to one massive, pear-shaped diamond in the middle.

Sure she had seen other rings and jewelry, but nothing was compared to the one around her finger. "Moment…" She ended once more. She gazed up at the male hedgehog.

"I slipped the ring on your finger while we were dancing…ya know…when you had your hand in mine." He explained. Amy covered her mouth with her hands, tears were leaking out of her eyes.

"_Oh my God…_" Was all she could manage to say. She now knew exactly what was going on and what was about to come.

"I know what you're probably thinking right now, but please just let me say a couple of words to you." Sonic was now itching the back of his head. Never before in his life he was this nervous as he was now. His belly felt like it had dozens of butterflies flying around in his stomach and more and more had just reproduced, making it even harder for him. "I know I might not be the best guy for being romantic and all, or remembering things such as Valentine's Day or anything like that, but no matter what you've always seen right through me. Even if I was acting like a big jerk and all." Sonic discontinued to itch the back of his head.

"But you know what? You've never given' up on me and I admire that about you Amy. Even if I was down, but somehow you always find away to pull me back up again. I mean, you care about others and everything. For years I've been trying to find somebody like you, good looks, charm, everything. But then I realized…there wasn't anybody like you. The only person that was like Amy Rose was herself." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I'm _really_ sorry Amy for not realizing that earlier." He stated. He gazed back up at the crying female. "And now I see a perfect world shining through your eyes with me along side you, and not to mention that I owe you a lot for the past ten years, since I left you like I did, even if I did promise you I would not leave your side no matter what. I guess what I'm trying to say Amy, is-" He grasped her hands into his. "I love you, Amy Rose and this hedgehog is still available if ya want him. So, whadda say Amy…will you marry me…right here and right now?"

She couldn't believe it. She had wanted him to say those words for God knows how long and now he did. She couldn't help herself from letting her tears fall freely down her cheeks. "Do you know how long I've waited for to hear those words from you?" She sobbed. He chuckled.

"For far too long I take it?" He asked her. She responded by nodding her head. She gazed back up at him once more. He rested his hand on her cheek and commenced to wipe away the tears with his thumb. She could tell that he was still waiting on her answer by the look in his eyes. "So, whadda say Amy…will you marry me…right here and right now?" He asked twice now.

The pink hedgehog couldn't help but smile. She had never seen Sonic this anxious before, especially on marriage. He still continued to stroke her cheek. "Yes, of course I will Sonic." She sobbed as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he did around her waist. Once again, everybody around the room applauded and cheered on for the two hedgehogs, proud of the fact that they were about to become one right before their eyes. Sonic kissed the top of Amy's head and rested his onto it and rubbed her back soothingly.

The scent of her quills filled up his nose. Her quills smelled like the scent of roses, especially with the white rose that she had placed in her quills before the party. After about thirty seconds of them holding each other they reluctantly pulled away but yet, they had a hold of each other's hand. "At first I thought you were going to say no." He stated in a calm tone.

"Why did you think that Sonic?" She asked, in the identical quality he did.

"'Cause, I thought you wouldn't wanna be with me anymore since I left you for ten years and not to mention that I've changed a lot on the outside too. It's like as if you're Beauty and I'm The Beast." Amy just giggled over his theory. Sonic was now a little confused. He blinked his eyes a couple of times before speaking. "What's so funny?" He asked curiously as he gave her weary-eye.

She continued to giggle for a couple of more seconds, and then finally responded. "Sonic, you're not The Beast."

"I'm not?"

"No silly! You're the prince _behind _The Beast. Sure you have changed a lot on the outside, and maybe a little in the inside, but that still doesn't mean you have changed for who you _really _are. And even if people do say that you are a beast, just remember that you'll always be the same exact, blue prince to me as you were years ago."

"You really mean that Amy?"

"Well, of course I do! But, don't you want me to let you in on something?" He chuckled.

"What? Enlighten me."

"Well…the reason why all the girls were staring at you when you were walking down the stairs was because that they all thought that you were very good looking." She said in a very attractive tone that send shivers down his spine while she played with his middle bang a little.

"So, if all the girls think that I'm attractive then…what's your opinion on me?" He asked while still keeping his eyes on her hand that was stroking his center bang once more. She giggled.

"Well…ya really wanna know?" She asked.

"Yes…and please do, 'cause the suspension is killing me right about now." She giggled once more and soon Sonic joined her.

"Well, to tell you the truth…I don't find you to be attractive or cute." Sonic now felt a little heart-shattered.

"Ya don't?" He asked. She giggled again.

"No, Sonic…instead I find you to be quite sexy." She finished, continuing to stroke his axis bang. His heart fluttered.

"Just how sexy, exactly?" He asked, jokingly. She giggled.

"_Very _sexy." She commented. He chuckled a little.

"Well, I feel sorry for the girls then…but not as much I do for the guys though." The pink hedgehog drew her hand back. She now had a mystified feature on her face.

"Really? And why's that Sonic?"

"'Cause, the most sexiest thing in the world is right in front of me, and I'm going to be only guy to have her!"

"Wait Sonic! Whoooooooa!" The azure hedgehog had picked her up and swung her high up around the room. Both of them were laughing for joy. They had never felt happy as they are right now. After a couple of seconds of swinging Amy up in the atmosphere, he set her back down onto her feet. They couldn't help but make eye contact. He had his hands clasped into hers.

They both furrowed their lips together. They could feel a great feeling inside both of them when they were inching closer. They were now only an inch apart. "Ahem!" A voice came from behind. Both lovers turned their attention towards it. It was non-other then Silver the Hedgehog himself, along with others behind him.

They knew exactly what he was waiting for. "Um…sorry there Silver." Sonic said nervously and he scratched the back of his head, beads of moisture pouring down his forehead.

"Heh heh yeah, we forgot that you guys were still here." Amy said, in the same exact pose that Sonic was now in. Both, Sonic and Amy turned back towards each other and Sonic once again clasped his hands with hers.

"Amy, are ya sure you wanna do this? 'Cause if ya wanna turn away right now, you can if ya want to." The crimson hedgehog just shook her head from side to side.

"Sonic, I've been waiting for a long time for this. I know if I make this move that there will be no turning back for me. But, I did believe in the past that I would stand by you no matter what, and yet I still do. So what I'm trying to say is…that by making this move…you'll be mine and I'll be yours. And I couldn't have it any other way." The cobalt hedgehog couldn't help but smile. His eyes gleamed like the morning sun.

His love had determined to be by his side no matter what. He was right. He could never find another person like her. He felt like as if he was the most fortunate person in the world. Once again, Silver cleared his throat, breaking up the intention between the two. He was now _really_ impatient on waiting for the two. So he finally got the urge to speak.

He turned his attention towards the male hedgehog. "Now, do you, Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog, take this woman to be your lawfully, wedded wife?"

"I…errrrr…uhhhh…" He stuttered. He could feel his tongue tangle up in knots. He had never felt so nervous in his life, especially on two little words. Amy just giggled, over how he was reacting. She found it to be quite cute actually.

"He does." She stated to Silver. He couldn't help but smile, as a sign of 'Thank you' to her. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed, over the fact that she answered for him. She smiled shyly back at him, as her sign of saying 'You're welcome.' Silver then turned his attention towards the female hedgehog.

"Now do you, Amelia K. Rose, take this man to be your lawfully, wedded husband?" He asked her, clearly as he could.

"I do." She stated firmly without hesitation, true to her word. Silver vacuumed his throat out before he could go on.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now, for the second time," He cleared his throat once more before he could resume again. "Kiss the bride." Soon, both hedgehogs commenced to pucker their lips together they kept inching closer and closer. They were now only an inch apart. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!" He yelled out.

Both hedgehogs turned their attention towards the snowy hedgehog. "Ugh, what now Silver? Can you see that I really want to kiss her right now!" Sonic complained. The other male hedgehog laughed.

"Yeah, I can see that. But are ya sure ya don't want another girl though? I mean, from where I come from there are better good-looking girls then her?"

"Oh, screw you Silver! Now, leave me alone, so that way I can get married." Sonic stated firmly. The cobalt hedgehog turned his concentration on his soon-to-be-wife and smiled at her and she smiled back. Once again, he laughed over how the azure hedgehog was reacting.

"Ok, Ok, ya got me. You may now, for the third time," He cleared his throat again before he could continue. "Kiss the bride. No, wait wait!" He interrupted again. Both hedgehogs had already had their lips puckered together for a third attempt to kiss. Sonic was now _really_ on his last nerve.

"Oh, screw you again Silver!" After the anxious hedgehog said that, he positioned his hand on Amy's back and dipped her down until she was just a couple of yards away from hitting the floor and pressed his lips onto hers. Everybody around the room cheered and applauded for the two of them. Some people in the back threw their hats up for joy, once again. Most of the guys around the room either whistled or either shouted out 'Oh, yeah!' or another sort of perverted thing they had on their minds while the girls just cheered normally. Amy felt like she was in heaven.

This kiss was more passionate then the other one she had just had moments ago. She loved the way how his lips were moving very reluctantly, yet so swiftly. His breath was hot on her cheeks. She felt like she was going to past out right then and there. She could feel his tongue slither along her bottom lip, imploring for access. She parted her lips moderately and allowed his tongue to skim through. It was a new feeling to her, but she cherished it.

She treasured the way it hurled icy shivers down her spine. She could feel his tongue lick the insides of her mouth from top to bottom, including her teeth. His tongue felt like bubblegum. His breath had the scent of smelling like apples. When his tongue polished over hers, it felt somewhat sour against it, sending even more of a carving to her. So, he was basically of, what she would call him, a 'Sour-apple'. He slightly pulled his tongue away from hers and curl it back all the way into mouth, indicating her to come in.

She finally took the hint. She moved her tongue smoothly along his inferior lip and, without hesitation, alienated his lips to let her through to the insides of his mouth. Her tongue also felt like bubblegum to him as well. Her breath was the scent of strawberries. It was indeed an indicting smell to him. Her tongue felt so slick and moist against his that it felt like all the tiny electrical charges and shivers down in his stomach and back were all going to freeze him or send a very high voltage bolt throughout his body, demolishing him from existence. There was a tiny sour taste on her tongue that he couldn't resist neither.

Both of the hedgehogs' tongues and lips were starting to go numb, so Amy reluctantly dragged hers back into her mouth, but yet they never parted. Sonic now hastily nibbled Amy's bottom lip, but not firmly, as Amy nibbled his upper lip. She now had that sweet-taste tingling from her lips. She could never get enough of it. Even if she had tasted that sugary taste a thousand times, it would never seem to get old to her one bit. Soon air became a dilemma to them, otherwise they would continue once more. They parted very reluctantly, as if they didn't want to but had to.

Both of their hearts seemed as if they had just grew wings. They both seemed to be panting slow and steady. They both gazed into each other's eyes. Emerald to jade. Jade to emerald. "I love you…Amelia K. Rose." Sonic stated with all of the spirit he had within him.

"And I love you…Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog." Amy declared with all of her heart. The male hedgehog just chuckled over how the way she said his full name.

"Please don't call me Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog, Ok?"

"Well then, don't call me Amelia K. Rose then, hmmm?" Sonic just gave her a sly look.

"Am I going to have my hands full with you or what?" He questioned, jokingly. She giggled.

"Maybe…but the question is…am I going to have my hands full with _you_?"

"Um, I don't know…maybe?" She giggled again. He loved her laugh. Every time she did, it would fill his heart with joy, because he is the one to make it happen. He chuckled. He still continued to have that look upon his face. "Say, speaking of 'If we have our hands full with each other,' how was that for a wedding kiss exactly?" He asked, lightheartedly once more.

"Well, I don't really know…personally I thought it could have been better." She joked.

"Oh, really? Then allow me to show you that I can make it better then." He stated and then closed the gap between their lips once more. He glided his tongue into her mouth once more. He permitted it interweave with hers. Not only he did that but, he also flippantly masticated her bottom lip once more. She was now getting her full of his mouth.

Her lips were tingling over the sensation. The feel of his tongue feeling was like bubblegum. The sour taste each time they stroked. The sweet, sugary taste of his lips. The scent of apples from his breath, everything. She cherished it. She cherished it all.

As for Sonic, he couldn't get enough of it either. The feeling of her tongue was also like bubblegum. The way it was glossy and damp against his. The little sour taste he got when it was against his. The hot, strawberry-scented breath she exhaled out onto his cheeks. The way his back and stomach felt with all the little sparks and frosty shudders building up inside of him and all. He wouldn't trade for anything for this.

Both hedgehogs seemed to be passionate about the way their little 'impression' was. But more importantly, they feel affection for each other. And they couldn't have it any other way. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I now pronounce you to Mr. and Mrs. Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog." Silver well-defined. Everyone around the room cheered and applauded. However a certain echidna was watching them out into the distance, with a female bat along side with him.

A wide smile was on his face and he had his hands on his hips, as if he had just won a huge battle and was now known as king. "That's Mr. and Mrs. Sonic the Hedgehog to you!" The cobalt hedgehog yelled out across the room and then went back to his little 'encounter' with Amy. Both Knuckles and Rouge couldn't help to chuckle. Unexpectedly, the sallow bat tucked on the echidna's arm, making him turn his concentration on her. He gave her a questioning-look at first, until she pointed towards something out into the distance. It was non-other then a wine-colored chameleon sitting in a chair, all alone.

He had his arms folded across his chest and his eyes closed. It was non-other then Espio himself. A foot step out in front of him. "That was your last task wasn't it?" A voice questioned. He opened his eyes. It was non-other then Knuckles and Rouge themselves.

He gazed down at the floor and closed his eyes. He only scuffed.

"What was?" He questioned.

"Getting Sonic and Amy finally together, that's what. Now, is that true?" Knuckles questioned. The reptile remained silent for a couple of seconds, but finally spoke.

"Well, somebody had to. She needs somebody like him and he needs somebody like her. It's as simple as that." He admitted.

"But why did you do it? I mean of you of all people would-" Rouge questioned.

"Just can it Rouge. I know what I did and I couldn't have been happier with the results."

"So that's why you were gone for ten years and left the Chaotix crew! You tried to convince Sonic that he was in love with Amy!" She explained.

"I didn't convince him that he was in love with her." He spat out as if it was venom. The female bat just blinked her eyes in confusion. "I made him _realize_ that he was in love with her." He acknowledged as he turned his concentration towards her. After he did, a heavy sigh escaped from his lips and gazed down towards the ground below him once more, except this time he didn't close his eyes. "I hated seeing Amy like the way she was. I didn't want her to act like that for the rest of her life, so I took off, leaving the Chaotix like the way I did. For five years I had finally found him. But I tried many attempts to make him realize that he was in love with her…but nothing worked. So I tried something else on him. I tried to see if I could get myself on his nerves and well…that was a different story." He explained, closing his eyes once more, remembering what had happen to him on that day.

And tonight was the Halloween/Reunion party that Amy had planned for months." The chameleon remained silent as she continued. "And Sonic decided to surprise her by thinking that he wasn't going to show up and that this party was actually going to be a surprise wedding." Rouge figured. She then turned her attention towards the male echidna beside her. "And that is what you wanted to tell me earlier, wasn't it Knuckles?" She asked.

For her friend's response, he just nodded his head, indicating her that she was right. "Yep, that's right."

"Hey, guys?" Questioned a voice. It was non-other then Sonic, walking along side with Amy with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "What's going on?" He resumed.

"Oh, nothing Sonic. We're just having a little chat, that's all." Rouge stated as she leant her head onto Knuckles' shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah, which is most likely none of your business." Knuckles declared.

"Shut up Knuckles." The echidna was a little shocked at first, but soon pushed it aside. "Hey, Espio?"

"Hmm?" He said opening his eyes in a jolt. "Yeah Sonic?"

"Mind if I talk to ya alone for sec'. 'Cause it's kind of important?" The reptile just closed his eyes and sighed once again.

"Yeah…I guess I got time." He stated, not really even caring what time it was to begin with. The male hedgehog just gazed over at his new-found-wife and nodded his head, reassuring her that he will be with her in a minute. She soon understood and motioned Knuckles and Rouge to come along with her and soon, both Espio and Sonic were alone. The chameleon sighed before he spoke. "Whadda want now Sonic? And this better be important, like you said it would."

He stated as he stood up out of his chair onto his feet. "Look Espio, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all the trouble that I've caused you for for last month and about your eye. So, um…apology excepted?" He asked, offering out his hand for a handshake. The chameleon just gazed at his feature for awhile. The hedgehog swallowed a big lump in his throat. Espio, could already see the anxiety off of his face. He already knew what his decision was.

He rolled his eyes as he heaved a sigh. "You better be worth my while." He stated as he shook his hand.

"Great! So we're pals again?"

"For the moment." Espio said as he rested his hands on his sides. "But, on one condition."

"Sure, anything. What?"

"You're going to have to pay my medical bills. Since Vector, Charmy, and I are broke on our asses."

"Yeah, sure I'll do that for ya Espio. No problem." Sonic assured him as he offered his hand out for another handshake. The chameleon scuffed a little.

"I am quite honored." He replied back and shake his hand once more.

"Hey Espio, is there anything else I can do for ya since ya bought the rings for me and Amy's wedding tonight." He whispered with his other hand over the side of his mouth. He chuckled.

"Just pay my medical bills and we'll consider it even. Ok?" Sonic responded by nodding his head in agreement.

"You betcha!" Soon after that said and done, both of the two friends broke their handshake. Silence fell between them for a couple seconds until one of them spoke.

"So Sonic," The azure hedgehog turned his gaze towards the Chameleon.

"Do you have any plans for you and Amy so far?" Sonic didn't respond, instead he just peered over at the female hedgehog talking along with her friends.

"Nah, we're just going to take the unexpected route. And I couldn't have it any other way." He stated firmly and he was right. He couldn't. Espio just smiled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I couldn't have it any other way either." He declared not tearing his eyes away from the sight that he was seeing.

"Hey Espio," He began as he glanced back at his companion.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you…you don't know how much this really means to me." The male hedgehog declared. The chameleon was shocked at first. He couldn't believe it. Hardly nobody had ever told him a 'Thank you.' or anything.

A smile tugged to his lips. He couldn't help but feel appreciated. Soon the hedgehog commenced to walk away. "Hey, Sonic?" The cobalt hedgehog turned his concentration towards the chameleon.

"Huh? Yeah, Espio?" He inquired, eagerly.

"Whatever you do…don't let that girl go." He informed him. Sonic couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Espio." After that, once again the hedgehog commenced to walk again.

"Hey, Sonic?" Espio questioned again. The hedgehog stopped in his tracks once more.

"Huh? Yeah, Espio?" He knew what he wanted to say but his tongue was all twisted up. His grin still remained to be upon his face.

"Please take real good care of Amy." Sonic just chuckled, but he did know now that Amy was his responsibility. He couldn't help but smile. He felt like as if he was a parent that had to take care of a young one.

"Don't worry Espio…I will." And with that he took off to see his wife. Espio couldn't help himself to still remain that smile upon his face.

"I know you will…" Sonic now finally had spotted Amy in his sights. She was now speaking who appeared to be Rouge and Knuckles both. Soon the hedgehog appeared to have an evil smirk across his face. He had a wicked idea. He soon commenced to sneak up behind her. When he had finally approached her, he gave out a loud, but playful growl and swept her off her feet by picking her up bridal-style with her arms wrapped around his neck like she use to every time he saved her from danger. She jerked up a little from the reaction that she had just got.

Sonic could feel her tremble a little bit in his arms. He soon commenced to spin her around. She soon realized who the person was that was carrying her up in his arms and was twirling her around the room. Not even a second later, her laughter could be heard throughout the area. "Sonic!" She yelled out with delight. Now both of them commenced to fill the house with their laughter.

Sonic couldn't help himself. He now felt like the most happiest person alive right now. The most thing that he loved about Amy was her laugh. To him it sounded like music to his hears. He couldn't believe of all people he would be able to instigate it. "HAHAHAHAHAAH! SOONNIC, KNOCK IT OFF! OK, I'M GETTING DIZZY!"

She yelled out with bliss. The azure hedgehog did what he was told to do, but yet he still remained to have Amy in his arms, still laughing uncontrollably. "Well, sorry Amy it's kind of hard to do that, especially with the person that ya love who ya haven't seen for ten years!" He stated. Soon The azure hedgehog did what he was told to do, but yet he still remained to have Amy in his arms, still laughing uncontrollably. Sonic peered over to where Espio was and smiled. Espio however, gave him a thumbs up as a reply of 'Don't stop making her happy.'

For Sonic, he responded by just nodding his head. He couldn't help but feel proud of himself. He turned his concentration towards his love, who had now calmed down a little, and gave her another sly-look.

She still appeared to be panting a little from all the joy they had just shared together. She couldn't help but gaze into his emerald-green eyes and smile. After she took one last pant, she finally spoke. "What?" She asked, still with a little bit joy that had overcome her. He still kept that sly-look upon his face. "Don't look at me like that!"

She commanded with a hint of laughter in her voice. Yet, he still remained motionless until about thirty seconds and placed his lips onto hers once more. There was no tongues this time. All Sonic did was just nip her bottom lip twice as she did the same to his upper lip and pulled away. Both hedgehogs now seemed to be in astonishment as they gazed into each other's eyes. They both smiled. He nested her back on her feet that she had now completely settled down.

"Say, um…Amy? You know 'The Beast' inside of me right?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" She questioned.

"Well, this 'Beast' as been wanting to get out for quite sometime now. And um…is there by any chance that this 'Beast' could get loose a little bit, right now?" She giggled.

"You know you didn't have to ask that, right?"

"Well still, I like to make sure. Is that a problem?" He said as he moved his face a little closer to hers. She only giggled. She could feel his scorching breath against her face.

"I am going to have my hands full with you am I?"

"Yeah, most likely…" He confessed and closed the gap between them by brushing his lips onto hers once more. Once again, everybody around the room cheered and applauded. He graced his teeth across her bottom lip a little once more and allowed his tongue to enroll the insides of her mouth. He could never get enough of this carving. The way her breath had the scent of strawberries. The way her tongue felt bubblegum. The way it had a tiny sour charge each time their tongues interlaced with each other.

The way his back and stomach would translate little sparks and wintry quivers, making him feel all tingly inside. He treasured it. He treasured it all. Nothing could be better for him then this. He pursued his tongue back into his mouth, but yet, he still moved his lips unenthusiastically, but yet rapidly, giving her the hint. He set Amy back down onto her feet, and wrapped his arms around her. He allowed his hands to scamper across her bareback.

He appreciated the way her back felt at the end of his fingertips. Her back felt smooth and temperate. He could feel her shudder a little against his body. She moaned a little over his moderate hands gracing her back. God, he now loved the way she sounded when she did that. He knew then that he must be pleasing her. Amy then traced her tongue along his lower lip, and he sectioned them fairly

She gradually accepted. Her tongue now skirmished his tongue. His tongue felt like bubblegum against hers. Every time they made contact with each other a sour taste would shock her tongue with an intense flavor. She loved the way his lower lip tasted of that sweet-sugary zest she liked before, but something was different with his bottom lip. It tasted more sweetened then his upper lip. She loved the way his apple-breath was against her face.

She couldn't resist him now. She knew she had to have more. She felt Sonic shiver a little as her hands grudgingly crawled underneath the collar of his shirt, that made her way around his neck. She could all of the muscles tense up in his body. She now had her hands down onto his chest. She could feel him heat up a little against her. She figured out that he was probably hot, so she unbuttoned his shirt a little of what it already was and allowed her hands to run through his soft and silky fur.

He moaned over how Amy's touch exaggerated him. He now couldn't control himself. This feeling inside of him, burning for desire and passion down into his soul. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something; otherwise he would go out of control. After Amy's hands reached up to the collar of his shirt once more, she grabbed a hold of it and began to draw him forward to her, drawing out everything she had into that kiss. So now when Sonic stepped forward Amy would take a step back.

Sonic however, was a bit taken back over this but soon he got the idea and pulled out everything he had into it as well. Their tongues were now conflicting more then ever now. Both the female bat and the male echidna just exchanged glances as a 'Are they going to do what I think they're going to do?' Both of them now felt _really_ uncomfortable. They now turned their attention to both of the hedgehogs. Amy had now pressed her back against the wall, but not compactly, but yet she still continued to brush her lips over Sonic's. It appeared as if Sonic was now particularly on top of her.

He wanted to try something innovative, so he soon commenced his hands to manipulate the front of her body by sliding them in a deliberate, sturdy way. She giggled on how the way it tickled her. "Sonic!" She said out loud through her laughing fits. He couldn't help but chuckle himself. She unexpectedly parted her lips from his, making Sonic somewhat curious.

"Hey, Sonic?" She asked and then brushed her lips over his once more.

"Hmm?" Was all he could manage to say. She parted her lips from his once more.

"If this is 'The Beast' right now…I'd love to see 'him' later on tonight when 'he's' all loosened up." She whispered as her breath was hot on his face. He chuckled once more. A thought came across his mind.

"Well then, that can be arranged right now." He replied. She giggled over the way his tone was. He soon, without vacillation, compressed his velvet lips onto hers once more. He once again skated his tongue into her lips yet again, while recommencing to massage the front of her body. He loved the way she shivered and moaned while he did so and his tongue disheveled hers. He enthused his lips to shift across hers rapidly and flippantly nibbled it.

He discharged his entire soul out into that passionate kiss, but it no longer seemed to be gentle, but instead it was untamed and fervent. He on no account would envisage that kissing Amy would be so nice and intimated. They both chuckled on how the way their tongues unconscientiously stroked each other and they continued more furiously. Rouge now thought that this was going _way _too far. An irritated expression was now on her face. She rested her hands onto her hips. "Ok, you two. I think that's quite enough."

She assured them, but they still kept on progressing their lips together. She was now more furious then ever now, she didn't like it when people entirely ignored her. Without warning she clapped her hands together loudly, sending an echo throughout the entire mansion. "Hey, you two!" She yelled out loud. Both hedgehogs fractioned their lips and turned their attention towards the enraged bat.

"Hey Rouge, you don't mind if me and Amy borrow your bedroom or something for two hours, don't you?" He asked, jokingly. The pink hedgehog couldn't help but giggle over the fact that he had just _literally_ asked that question. The whitish bat just rested her hands back onto her hips and rolled her eyes and then just set her sights on them.

"Just get out of my house. So that way you two can have your 'little fun.'" Not a moment too soon, Sonic gently kicked Rouge's two large doors, that led to the outside world, open with his wife in his arms as she had her arms wrapped around his neck. He soon commenced to run at the speed of sound out into the night. Everybody stood at the doorway and waved at the two. Some yelled out 'Good-bye!' Or 'See ya!'

Or either 'Good luck Sonic!' Or 'Good luck Amy!' However, Rouge couldn't help but smile and wave at her friend, thinking of how happy she will be with her new husband. Now both hedgehogs were now far away in the distance. "So, now since we're married now…what do you figure that we should do first?" Sonic asked, with a smile on his face. Amy just giggled.

"Well, I figured since things were just about to heat up at Rouge's place, I figured that we could probably continue with it down at my place, since you have nowhere else to go, and you're married to me now."

"Hmm…I like the sound of that."

"Hey, Sonic?" The female hedgehog began.

"Hmm? Yeah, Amy?" He asked. She soon rested her head onto his shoulder.

"Wake me up when we get there." Not after she had said that, she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep after words with the cool breeze blowing through her quills. Sonic couldn't help himself to gaze down at her and smiled and then gazed up into the starry night sky. He knew then that he was going to have a great future with Amy. The moon gleamed over the midnight sky as if it was the brightest star in the atmosphere. Almost immediately, flares of red gold and other colors filled up the sky. They were none-other then fireworks.

They soon burst into nothing more then sizzling, burning glitter. This wasn't Amy's worst night as she had predicted, instead it was the best night of her life, with many more to come her way.

* * *

**Ok, for the record, I wrote this WAY before Sonic Unleashed. So, I'm sorry if there's some mishap. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
